Dark End
by Redhood11686
Summary: Hadrian Thomas Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle and fiancee to Fleur Delacour fights his father one last time before joining his wife for the rest of his life. One-shot, Fleur/Harry, Dark, Adult Harry.


**AN/ Yes this is just another one-shot, I have found myself enjoying writing these more than a full story so I guess this is the bare minimum until I find a truly amazing thing to write a lengthy story on.**

 _"I do not believe in dueling and have never won a single one in my life. Despite that, I am feared as the hand of the king, known throughout the land as the dagger that is plunged into the hearts of the enemies of the Monarchy. I do not duel. I kill." - The ignoble art of death, by black hand of the king 1204-32._

Hadrian looked at the floor his eyes swimming with emotion, his beloved lay there broken and bloody because he wasn't fast enough to get her, because he wasn't smart enough to find her and because he wasn't strong enough to kill those who did this. He had _dueled_ and for that, it cost him Fleur his fiancee, the woman he was going to pledge his life to. It was widely known why this happened, he was the only member of Albus' little fighters other than Moody willing to do the dark stuff.

Tom stood there, smirking in cruel amusement as he beckoned Hadrian to come to him to fight back and he remembered the last things Sirius had taught him, Deatheaters don't duel they fight to kill. He was foolish and had mercy on the bastards and it cost him, it would not happen again he _would not_ make that mistake ever again. Dumbledore be damned on his preaching of keeping his childhood intact they just murdered Fleur and they would pay for it with their lives, they expected fair play as Albus' golden boy he would use that against him.

The cutting curse caught Lucius off guard and he could only gurgle as the blood flood her his throat clogging up his breathing and such, Rudolphus was next, his head imploding with the force of the banishing curse thrown at him. He rolled to the side as Tom threw the Cruciatus curse at him throwing one of his own right back at the man who seemed to be enjoying this if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

"It seems the supposed 'Golden Boy' isn't as golden as he seems." Hadrian looked at him cooly with nothing but loathing in his eyes as he spoke with pure venom in his words. "If you actually believed that then you aren't nearly as smart as you would have yourself believe." Tom, as usual, was angered at Hadrian's words and as always threw more and more curses at him, to be honest, he was surprised at the man's imagination. Usually, it was only the unforgiveable's thrown at him but today the man was actually trying using cutting curses, banishing curses, and to Hadrian's surprise Fiendfire.

Tom was looking more human than ever and dressed in a suit but without the overcoat, if his agility and speed was anything to go by he was making sure his body was in top shape. At least that, they shared, it was one of the only things anymore at least since Snape had forced him into the Orders 'care' he may not like the man and would have been happy to kill him but said man offered him the chance to meet Fleur. He imagined it would mean little anymore with Hadrian being the only one left alive of the two but he found himself repeating his words to her in his head.

 _"I refuse to live a life without you in it. Ever."_

He still believed that and in time Tom would find that Hadrian's goal was not to survive but to kill as many of them as he possibly can before he died and joined her. Albus knew he cared little for the prophecy and would let Tom have Britain as long as he was left alone, but Tom's pride demanded Hadrian's death, therefore, Hadrian fought back.

"Come on boy, speak to daddy dearest, will you? It's so boring to fight without words." Hadrian snarled and pushed his small advantage pushing Tom back as best he could. "I have nothing to say to you _dad,_ you killed her and now you'll die for it." Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Did she matter so much to you?" Hadrian blasted him into a wall but soon took the defensive as Tom pushes back. " _Always."_

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough son." It wasn't a biting comment nor did it mock him which is what pissed him off, how _dare_ he speak softly to Hadrian as if he cared. He was the reason for all of this, he had wanted Hadrian as a pawn and because Hadrian would not have it he decided to kill the boy. "You utter _bastard_." He growled pocketing the wand as he dove under a cutting curse aiming a strong kick for the man's legs. " _You_ started this and you don't get to speak as if you ever cared. Not now."

Catching himself as he fell Tom tackled the man he considered to be his son and threw a hard right hook and used Hadrian's block to get his abdomen open. Hadrian threw the man off but gave him no time to prepare as he charged right at him, they fought with precision but the tiring made them sloppy and neither seemed to have the upper hand. "Of course I _cared_ , you were just also my way to end this war as well as being my son." Hadrian scowled as they fought, sidestepping an uppercut and landed a roundhouse kick to the man's knee before crashing a knee to Tom's head.

Clutching his jaw as blood ran down his nose Tom pushed Hadrian in the gut knocking the breath out of him as he then threw him against a wall, headbutting Hadrian he pushed his advantage by kneeing him more than a couple time in the abdomen. "But then you left and joined Albus to kill _me!_ Your father, I cared little for what friends you had or who you loved but the moment you tried to kill me was the moment I couldn't let you live."

"I dunno why you're surprised." Hadrian gasped out breathlessly as he kicked the man away before harshly grabbing Tom's head and slamming it into the wall opposite them. "You never gave me a chance or anyone else, so why should I return the favor." Twisting around he tossed the man away as he used the free moment to catch his breath, Tom used it to struggle to his feet.

None dared move unsure how to react to the family spat, most had already left and others soon joined them leaving Hadrian and Tom alone, Tome looked at his son calculatingly. "Everything I've done was for you... I thought you knew that." Hadrian roared in ager crashing into Tom as he pummeled him relentlessly. " _Don't_ lie to me, everything you've done was to further your own selfish goals."

Tom actually laughed at this, _laughed_. "My goals have been accomplished boy, I killed anybody who opposed me but Albus and changed everything through my control to make us all safer." He scowled. "Everything after that was for you, but we now know it was all for naught." Hadrian shook his head in annoyance. "I was _happy_ with her, I only fought back because you sent Draco to kill me, _Draco_ for christ's sake."

"Of course I did, you trusted him and I trusted him to make it quick where others would not." Hadrian kicked Tom away from him in disgust. "You forced me to kill my best friend, my godfather and then murdered Bella simply because she cared too much about me to kill me." He let tears fall. "You took them all away, for _that_ reason, I'm going to kill you not for Dumbledore and sure as hell for James and Lily Potter, for me."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill more people to get you angry." Tome murmured from the ground, now Hadrian realized the broken state of his father's body, walking over he drew his wand. "Sleep dad." He said softly, the green light flashed and any Deatheaters now knew their master was dead. Tom had reclaimed his Horcruxes to make himself more human a long time ago so really he was just human, a powerful one but a human.

Hadrian let tears roll down his face as he looked down at his father. "I'm so sorry." He said softly, time passed and eventually, Harry walked over to Fleur's body and gently picked it up off the ground. "Soon my love, I will see you soon." His wounds too severe as he noticed wounds from a cutting curse and the physical damage of their fight wasn't helping him as he struggled to the edge of the cliff their little cottage sat on.

 _"I want to be buried at our home Hadrian, and I want you with me." She whispered softly to him. "Always." Was his only reply back to her._

As he set her down and laid down beside her he threw his wand into the ocean below along with hers, nobody would be allowed to have them, his wounds soon claimed him with his last sight being the moon above the ocean.

In the darkness, he could hear her. "You came back to me." He smiled. "I always will."

 _ **END**_


End file.
